x  One Year   x
by 6xXBladeXx9
Summary: Zero was greeted by the strangest sight at the table. Kaname..made..dinner? How strange...and why is he acting this w- gosh Kaname, you spilled grapefruit juice all over Zero! Shower time...rated M for smut! 1st Fic, please read, rate and review! ONE SHOT


I no own, sadly.

Please enjoy though!

This was my very first fic, please rate and review! :D

**[ x ] - - - One Year - - - [ x ]**

Zero was shocked. Kaname had made dinner for the both of them and was waiting, smiling timidly, an empty seat for Zero opposite him. Zero chuckled softly and took his seat, hoping for some sort of explanation from Kaname. The two have been living together for almost a year now and Kaname wasn't one to put out such a wonderful dinner without warning.

"What's the occasion?" asked Zero.

"It's nothing, is it so wrong for someone to make dinner for their l-lover every once in awhile?" replied Kaname. Yes, he still stuttered with lover. It seemed as though he was still surprised by the fact that the two men were dating.

"Hn. Alright.." Zero picked up a fork and was about to help himself to some yummy looking pasta when he saw pasta on a fork in front of him.

"..what?" he said.

"Here, e-eat!" Kaname muttered out, holding a forkful of pasta out for Zero to eat.

"I'm a big boy Kaname; I think I can eat for myself.." retorted Zero, blushing at this cute gesture.

"N-no..well I mean yes but..please…?" Kaname almost whispered.

His voice was like a puppy's whimper and Zero simply had to oblige. He opened his mouth and then allowed Kaname to feed him the rest of his meal.

"_What's gotten into him I wonder…?_" Zero thought.

Kaname stretched across the table one last time to feed Zero the last of the pasta when-

"_Ack!_"

"Oh no Zero I-I'm sorry!" exclaimed Kaname. In extending his hand to feed Zero he knocked over a glass of grapefruit juice, and now the acidic but delicious fruit juice was all over Zero. Kaname blushed at the sight, he couldn't help himself.

"_What does he think he's doing..blushing like that…..he's driving me mad..." _ thought Zero. "_Might as well take advantage of this right.._?"

"Well…nothing can be done about it Kaname, come, let's go shower-"

"W-W-What?" Kaname all but yelled, stumbling backwards. Sure they've been lovers and have been living together for a year but he never showered with Zero before! Seeing Zero's perfectly sculpted body completely wet…his soft, beautiful hair dripping and soaked…the hot steam engulfing his body and creating a slight haze-

Oh no no no Kaname needed to stop thinking about this; he was getting a problem _down there_ already!

"Don't 'what' me, come, let's go." Zero stated simply, slinging Kaname over his shoulder as easy as he would a bag and carried him upstairs.

[ x ] - - * - - [ x ]

Zero swung the door closed behind them when they entered their bedroom and placed Kaname gently onto his own feet. "Z-Zero…" Kaname muttered. He was silenced with Zero's soft, pink lips meeting his own, gasping audibly when Zero pulled his body so close to him that he felt his heartbeat on his own chest, the cold juice seeping onto Kaname's own shirt. Zero took that gasp as an opportunity to slip his tongue into Kaname's mouth, earning a delicious moan from the brunette.

Zero slid his hand to Kaname's lower back and took hold of his sweater, breaking the kiss and pulling it over Kaname's head, reveling in the sight of his lover's well toned torso. Kaname blushed and turned his head, only to have Zero's hand cup his face and turn his head back to face him, making him blush deeper. Kaname swallowed, and wrapped his arms around Zero's neck, kissing him timidly and tenderly.

"_What's he doing..? He's never done this before…_" thought Zero. Not that he didn't like it, he was just so confused!

He was even more surprised when he felt Kaname's arms leave his neck and touch the front of his chest, fumbling at the buttons on his shirt. Zero smiled, and held his hands to help him. After the last button became undone, Kaname reached to Zero's shoulders and slid the juice soaked shirt off to reveal Zero's toned chest and stomach. It was scarred and bruised, but Kaname found it to be beautiful.

Kaname slid his hand that was resting on Zero's chest down his bare front and back up, lightly and gently, innocently marveling at its beauty, eliciting a groan from Zero's throat. The groan startled Kaname, and he drew back his hand at once.

"No...come back…" muttered Zero, blushing slightly. "I liked it."

Kaname didn't think his face could have gotten any hotter than it was before, but it did.

"O...ok..." stuttered Kaname. He wrapped his arms around Zero's lower back and drew him close, his chest somewhat sticky from the juice, reminding him that a shower was the whole reason dinner was cut short. Kaname's mind wandered to the juice…he was really looking forward to having that grapefruit juice, he really loved grapefruit juice. His mind then wandered a little more…then his face grew yet again hotter. C...could he really do that..?

Kaname ran one finger along the side of Zero's neck, finding a spot that was sticky from the juice, and timidly brought his face closer.

"Kaname…?" asked Zero. Kaname was just holding him for quite some time, he was worrying if everything was alright. That was when he felt a single finger on his neck, causing him to gasp softly. What was going on..? It was then when Kaname licked Zero's neck, making him gasp a lot louder, his fangs grazing his collarbone slightly as Kaname left a trail of kisses from his neck down his torso. Zero shivered. Kaname drank his blood a few times but could never get used to the feeling, each time felt like the first and it was just too much to bear, it felt too good, he could never control his reactions.

Kaname made his way back up to Zero's neck, where he bit on a spot that seemed sensitive. Zero gasped and stuttered..yes, yes it was. Kaname drew back, only to be drawn back in by Zero for a hungry kiss. Zero held Kaname tight and close to his own frame, and slipped his leg between Kaname's, causing a startled gasp to escape from the brunette. Their tongues fought a battle for dominance, Zero winning of course. He happily explored the warm, moist cavern as his prize, and then he nipped his lover's lips as he pulled back from the kiss, smiling at Kaname's blushing face.

"T-This shower's getting nowhere, Zero…" murmured Kaname, avoiding the gaze of his lover in order to avoid blushing even more than he knew he already was. He didn't know what it was about this white haired boy that left him a blushing, stuttering idiot…but he wasn't complaining.

Zero stroked Kaname's hair and brought his mouth close to his ear, nibbled on the brunette's earlobe and said softly, "as if you care anyways."

Zero's voice on his ear tickled Kaname in a pleasant way. He really didn't mind, he was rather enjoying himself. Not that Zero wouldn't tease him and play with him like this at every given opportunity, but he would always blush and gasp..regardless.

Zero bit Kaname's earlobe again, and then trailed his moist tongue down his neck, to his chest, to his left nipple. Licking it, biting it, teasing it, and receiving tantalizing noises from his boyfriend as endless prizes. After the nipple became hard, Zero made his way over to the right, repeating the process. Zero's leg was still between Kaname's, and Zero became pleased when he felt a hardening against his leg.

Kaname's member was beginning to awaken, and he couldn't suppress a moan when he felt the pressure exerted by Zero's leg against it. The moan however, ended up coming out just a little louder than he thought it would.

Zero chuckled when he heard Kaname let out a moan. He pressed his lips to Kaname's abdomen and spoke so low it reverberated through Kaname's body, sending shivers up his spine. "Eager aren't we..?"

That did it.

"Z-Zero…t-take…take me..!" Kaname managed to stutter out.

As if under a spell, Zero immediately begins to unbutton Kaname's jeans. The zipper and button became undone quickly, and Kaname's jeans and boxers were slipped down expertly, revealing his rather erect member.

Zero ran his tongue along Kaname's entire shaft, almost unable to wait any longer to taste him. The butterfly touches caused Kaname's entire body to rock with pleasure. Zero then placed his mouth over the head of Kaname's member, teasing him by biting and licking the tip, already tasting pre-cum. He smiled as the moans of his lover soothed his ears, and then proceeded to engulf the brunette's entire member.

Kaname saw stars when Zero began to suck him- _hard_. The white haired vampire rubbed the inside of Kaname's thighs, causing the latter to feel as if his legs had turned to jelly. Zero then hummed deeply and the vibrations sent Kaname over the edge, causing him to cum into his lover's mouth. Kaname felt somewhat embarrassed but happy when he saw that Zero swallowed every drop that was produced.

Kaname sat, breathless on the edge of their bed, Zero kneeling in front of him. Zero felt his own member becoming hard, simply by the sounds that Kaname made. And looking at his dazed, blushing face now was not helping. It was hard resisting pounding into him here and now, but Zero loved the brunette too much to ever push him too hard or hurt him. Zero ran his tongue from Kaname's waistline straight up to his neck, wrapped his arms around the pureblood's waist and pulled him down on top of him onto the floor.

"How about that shower now, love?" asked Zero. Kaname simply nodded into his chest. Zero held his naked lover in his arms and carried him, bridal style, to their bathroom.

[ x ] - - * - - [ x ]

Zero sat Kaname down on the end edge of the tub, put the hot water to run and began to unbuckle his belt. His hands, however, were pushed away by shaking ones, and his jeans and boxers were stripped away by those same hands. Kaname then wrapped his hands around his lover, and leaned back, falling into the warm, steamy water with Zero atop him.

Kaname gasped when he felt how hard Zero's member was. Feeling the erection on his leg was making him become just as hard yet again, and the steamy surroundings weren't helping. Kaname reached for Zero's face in the steam, and drew him in for a kiss once he found it.

"I want you in me…" he whispered.

He felt Zero's erection pulse with this statement, causing his heart to skip some beats. Zero moaned in agreement and found Kaname's mouth once again, kissing him hungrily.

Kaname's head was spinning from the heat of the bath and the passion in Zero's kisses, so much so that he didn't feel Zero's first finger enter him. It was when the second finger was inserted that he began to feel some discomfort. Zero entered the third finger and Kaname had to let out a groan. It hurt, but it felt so good at the same time. Zero's fingers, after some wandering, touched _something_ that brought him so much pleasure it was almost unbearable. His vision went blank and his breath came in short, erratic bursts. Zero smiled and removed his fingers, causing Kaname to whimper at the loss.

The loss wasn't for long however, as it was replaced by Zero's large, erect, pulsing member in one fluent movement. The large intrusion caused Kaname to scream and a few tears to leave his eyes. After becoming accustomed to having Zero in him, however, Kaname nodded, giving Zero the ok to move.

Zero was holding his breath, waiting for Kaname to tell him it was alright to move. The warmth engulfing his member was too much, too tight, he _needed_ to move! But he knew moving now would hurt Kaname, so for the sake of his lover he fought the urge.

When Kaname nodded, however, Zero did not hold back. He pulled out and rammed back into Kaname almost instantly, hitting that same spot that brought the brunette so much pleasure. Kaname screamed and moaned and groaned, all his wonderful noises causing Zero to come closer to release. There was something Zero had wanted to try the next time they had sex though….

"Kaname…" Zero whispered. Hearing his name caused Kaname to shiver uncontrollably. "…ride me."

Kaname was unsure what to do at first, but then, acting almost all on impulse, began to rock forward and backward, up and down on Zero. He had to have been doing it correctly, because Zero seemed to be having little fits of pleasure.

Zero suddenly fisted Kaname's member tightly and roughly, causing Kaname to cum into his hand and all over their chests and scream Zero's name, which was exactly what Zero needed to send him over the edge, as he released into Kaname.

The couple sat there, breathless in the steaming bath, water sloshed everywhere and the tap still running. After they both came around, Zero pulled out of Kaname and held the man close.

"I love you, Kaname…" he whispered sweetly.

"I love you too, Zero…" Kaname replied, his voice barely audible.

[ x ] - - * - - [ x ]

After cleaning up, Zero carried a sleeping Kaname back to their bed. He rest him down onto the best gently, smiling at his lover's sleeping face. Zero climbed into bed next to him, and found himself unable to fall asleep quickly. He simply gazed at his lover and stroked his hair lovingly.

He kept on doing this absentmindedly, his thoughts straying to the reason why Kaname went through all the trouble to make dinner. He couldn't find a reason, but found it to be sweet regardless.

"I love you Kaname," he whispered just as before.

"I love you too; Zero…" came a sleepy reply. "And Happy One Year Anniversary."

**[ x ] - - - E n D - - - [ x ]**


End file.
